Woogey man
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Chris has been dreaming about the monster in the basement and after falling asleep on the book, he has more things to worry about than the woogey man... Chapter seven up
1. Chapter 1

Woogey man

I am light

I am one too strong to fight

Return to dark where shadows dwell

You cannot have this Halliwell

Go away and leave my sight

And take with you this endless night

Sixteen-year-old Chris Halliwell woke screaming, he felt like he was choking to death, almost instantly he felt his brother's presence beside him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Suddenly the light snapped on and their parents came running in.

"Are you okay Chris?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah mum, I'm okay. The three of you can go back to bed."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yeah."

"Night sweetie." Piper and Leo walked out.

"Can you leave the hall light on?" He asked quietly. Piper smiled at him.

Wyatt remained by his side and said, "Are you really sure you're okay Kit?"

Chris waved a hand and orbed his older brother to his own room. Chris picked up the phone and called his aunt Phoebe.

"Hello?" Phoebe yawned.

"Aunt Phoebe hey, it's Chris."

"Chris it's three in the morning."

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just I had that dream again, with the darkness but I heard the complete rhyme this time."

"What was it?" Phoebe asked getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Does it matter?"

"Just tell me honey."

"Okay here goes;

I am light

I am one too strong to fight

Return to dark where shadows dwell

You cannot have this Halliwell

Go away and leave my sight

And take with you this endless night."

"Okay honey, get some sleep okay?"

"B-"

"No butts, sleep okay. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Chris hung up the phone and slid under the covers wondering what the rhyme meant. Knowing his Aunt and that reaction he changed his mind about sleeping and crept up to the attic. Picking up the book of shadows he sat down on the couch, pulled a blanket over him and began to read.

His eyes opened as he came across the page in his Aunt's handwriting detailing the woogey man, "I can't believe they wouldn't tell me knowing how much I was afraid of that dream and the damn basement." It wasn't long after his grumbling that he fell asleep atop the book.

Chris' already strong connection with the Book of Shadows became stronger as he slept and generation's worth of wisdom seeped into him. Piper walked into the attic in the morning and saw Chris asleep on the couch. It took 'til she got to his side before she saw he was asleep on the book.

"Honey it's time to get up."

"Mum?" Chris said groggily, "What's up?"

"You kiddo, you're going to be late."

He looked at his watch and jumped off the couch, "God Mrs P is going to throttle me if I'm late again!" His school pants, shirt, tie, and shoes all appeared in the attic, "Don't take this the wrong way mum." Chris froze her and got changed like lightning.

Unfreezing his mother he kissed her cheek and said, "See you later mum, love you."

"Hair!"

"At school, bye!"

"Love you honey."

Chris sat down at his desk and prayed that Mrs. Peters wouldn't notice that he was late.

"Late again Christopher?" She tutted, "Two weeks detention."

Chris nodded, a book up the front of the room exploded into flames. Chris looked up and flicked his hands. His teacher and class all froze, he raced out of the classroom gasping for breath. Looking around he saw he'd frozen the entire school.

Wyatt walked out of his classroom when it froze, stepping into the courtyard he saw his brother hyperventilating on one of the seats. Jogging over he said, "So what happened?"

"I got a new power." Chris said starting to regain control of his breathing thanks to a burst of healing from his brother.

"A new power?"

Chris nodded, "Fire starter." He gestured over to the full rubbish bin.

He willed the bin to burst into flames and it did, Wyatt looked at his brother's face and put a hand on his forehead, "Jesus Christ Chris! You're burning up!"

"I'm okay." He said brushing Wyatt's hand away, "I should get back to class before everything unfreezes."

"I'll walk you." Wyatt helped him up looping one of Chris' arms around his neck he said, "Chris, what happened before you froze everything?"

"Two weeks detention…book burst into flames."

They stopped outside Chris' room and he walked in. Wyatt closed the book and the flames went out. Smiling at his brother he orbed back to his class, Chris unfroze everything and let his teacher go on with her tirade.

"Mr. Halliwell this is the fifth time this month and frankly I am sick of it, if you don't get your act together I will be forced to seek a suspension from the principal."

Chris' eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the floor, when he came too he could hear his mother's voice, "So what happened to him? He was absolutely fine this morning!"

"He collapsed in class Mrs. Halliwell, I would hardly call it my fault!"

"If you-"

"Are you aware that your son has been tardy five times this month? Not to mention that he comes to school looking like he has been… doing thing he shouldn't be."

"Like what?" Piper's voice had that 'I'll blow you up tone'.

"Chris came to school this morning looking like he was stoned-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Piper shouted, "Chris is a good boy. You saying things like that will not help him!"

"Mummy?"

"Oh Chris honey you're awake!"

"What happened?"

"You collapsed in class, came to take you home."

"I don't feel so good."

"No, you're running a fever…" She placed a hand on either cheek and forced him to look at her, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't feel sick mum." He stood up and they walked out to the car, Chris slumped into the passanger seat.

"So why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"I got a new power." He replied gasping for air, "Fire."

Piper drove home quickly and when Chris was lying on the couch she called for her husband, "Leo! Leo Chris needs you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris lay there in an altered sleep, he was sure he was asleep but it was as though he was actually _reading _the Book of Shadows. He could feel himself being healed by his father, "Dad?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah Chris."

"I can make fire."

"Fire? Like fire balls?"

"No, like Drew Barrymore in Fire starter."

"Can you show me?"

Chris closed his eyes again, "No."

"Why?"

"I just can't okay!" He snapped, orbing out his parents saw the couch where he'd been burst into flames.

Chris landed with a thud on the Golden Gate Bridge, he always hated when he got a new power because it meant that all his other powers went stupid until he had it under control.

Although his father had healed him his body still felt like it was on fire, there was something inside him telling him he needed to go back, he couldn't, the cool steel was soothing. He looked at his watch, it was time for recess maybe Wyatt would come if he called.

"Wyatt…"

He'd barely even spoke the name when his brother arrived.

"Chris are you okay?"

"Just feeling a little crook."

"Why aren't you at home?"

"I couldn't show them the fire, it just, I was scared."

Wyatt pulled Chris into a hug, closing his eyes he orbed them home. Chris fell asleep on the fixed couch and Wyatt covered him with his shield, he knew Chris was safe in the manor but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was in danger.

The invisible figure stood in the corner of the room watching the sleeping boy. The teenager had developed the ability to start fires and it would not be long before he developed the ability to harness the other elements. It would not be long before he was weak enough to be turned.

Chris stirred something was watching him something bad, something that could quite easily break through Wyatt's shield if it wanted to. But it was just standing there, he needed to break free, "WYATT!"

Wyatt and his parents came racing back in the Twice Blessed couldn't believe the look of terror on Chris' face, disabling the shield he raced to his brother's side, "I got you, you're safe now. Its okay, you're okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Wyatt sat on the roof of the manor a few hours' later casting spells on the night sky he laughed just thinking about how those astronomers at the observatory would be going wild with the amount of activity.

Chris sat on his window seat watching the sky, he grinned, Wyatt was putting on his usual light show. Wyatt had always put on the show when Chris was not feeling the best. Wyatt used to orb him up to the roof when he was little and had awoken from his nightmares and put on a show to calm his nerves.

The dark haired witch orbed up to his brother, "Hey Wy."

"You liking the show?"

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that I haven't burnt anything to a crisp," He held his hand up and Wyatt laughed as flames danced across Chris' fingertips, "but I'm getting a bit of control over this whole fire starting thing."

"Good to hear." Wyatt pointed to the night sky as Chris lay back against him, "Watch this." The stars began to swirl again and it wasn't long before Chris was asleep.

He smiled softly at the sleeping form of his younger brother, the two of them hadn't been up here together in at least three years. Wyatt orbed them back to Chris' room, using his telekinesis he pulled back the covers to his bed and then slid the sleeping teen in. He opened the door quietly and walked back to his own room.

_Chris slipped deeper into slumber, he was running across the attic he had to get to the child before the other man. _

_He was halted by the force of an athame sliding into his belly he fell to his knees looking down at the spot where the Elder's hand and athame still remained. The other man pulled it out and as Chris fell to the floor he cried out, "Dad."_

_Blue orbs fell in front of him, "Oh god, Chris."_

"_Wyatt…" he said, using his head to indicate behind him, "Wyatt."_

_Leo looked up at the man holding the infant, "It's for the best Leo." But as the man orbed out Leo stayed with Chris. Leo picked him up and walked them to Piper's room he helped him onto the bed._

"_You have to find Wyatt." He gasped._

"_We'll find him together." Leo reassured him._

_He shook his head. "It won't work, you've already tried." He said, referring to Leo's healing attempts, "Gideon's magic did this to me, he's the only one who can stop it." He brushed Leo's hands away._

"_Go, saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that."_

"_Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt remember? We still have time."_

"_Only 'til the trauma turns him."_

"_I'm not going to choose between you and Wyatt Chris, I can't."_

"_You don't have to dad. Find Gideon…you save us both."_

"_Alright, alright but I'm not leaving you alone."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To get one of your Aunts to watch over you." Chris' brow creased, Leo could see he didn't want to be left alone. "Look, you're going to be okay, I promise." He kissed Chris' forehead and with a worried look he orbed out._

_The pain radiating from his stomach seemed to engulf him, and after what seemed like an eternity Leo orbed back into the manor._

"_Chris…"_

_Hearing his name he rolled his head to the side and weakly greeted his father, "Hey."_

_Leo rushed to his side, "Hey, I'm here now, you can hold on okay, hold on, hold on. I'm here now you can hold on okay?"_

_He nodded, tears were brimming in his eyes, and he wanted to stay, to hold on. He couldn't, he wanted to tell his father how much he loved him. He wanted to stay he really did but it hurt too much to hold on. He just wanted to know Wyatt would be safe._

"_Don't give up okay?"_

"_You either." _

_Each breath grew shallower and shallower by the second, he rolled his head to the side. Even though he was dying he didn't want his father to think he was weak, it just hurt too much to see the pain in his eyes._

_Everything was fading and as the dark closed in his breathing stopped and then there wasn't any pain or cold. There was nothing._

Chris woke in a cold sweat, sitting up he felt an itch on his stomach, looking down he saw a trickle of blood on his white tee shirt, and then the athame with the curved blade and golden hilt.

Chris grabbed his green velvet pouch off the night stand, pulled out his tarot cards, wrapped the athame in his tee shirt then shoved it in the bag, unlocked his dresser cabinet then shoved it in there locking the cabinet.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the one and a half-inch stab wound healing in front of his eyes. All that was left was a faint scar on his torso.

Wyatt woke up in the next room, something was wrong. Climbing out of his bed he conjured up three balls of soft white fire so he didn't have to switch on the lights, he walked out to Chris' room.

Pushing the door open he called softly, "You awake Kit?"

Chris walked out from behind the door, "Hey Wy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris said with a grin, slowly pushed the door closed, "Go back to bed big bro, you worry too much." The door closed and Wyatt went back to his room.

Chris let out a sigh of relief he usually shared everything with Wyatt, but this? It was just too much it was Chris' problem and this time he didn't feel like sharing.

Sliding back under the covers he warily closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Wyatt walked into the kitchen and saw Chris with his headphones on cooking, there were cakes, biscuits and an assortment of other foods baking.

Wyatt tugged Chris' shirt, the dark haired boy pulled his headphones off, "What's up bro?"

"Cooking? Where are the rents?"

"Dad's out and mum's asleep."

"Still?"

Chris nodded, walking out from the kitchen island he went to the fridge and got a drink of orange juice, smiling at his brother he asked, "you wanna vanquish something after breakfast?"

"Sure, why not?"

Piper came downstairs, "Have you boys been cooking?"

Chris grinned, "The one of us that can cook without people getting food poisoning."

Wyatt gave him in a playful punch in the arm, "I _can_ cook."

"Wyatt I'm sure you can."

The Halliwell's all sat together at the dining room and had breakfast together, Chris still couldn't get the images of the previous night's dream out of his head.

"_Don't make me sacrifice you both."_

Chris shook the voice out of his head, Wyatt looked at his little brother, "You okay?" He asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

Chris nodded, "Absolutely."

Piper looked across at her sons, something was going on. By the look on Wyatt's face it was something to do with Chris.

"Chris are you alright?"

He turned to face her, "Yeah mum, why?"

"Nothing…"

Chris shrugged and went back to his stack of pancakes.

Later that day while the boys and their cousins, Melinda, Penny, Pru and Persephone were 'at the park' (Their codename for the underworld) Paige and Phoebe came over to see their sister.

"Chris has a new power." Piper blurted out.

"Really?" Paige asked excitedly, "What is it?"

"He can like create fire."

"Create fire? Like fire balls?" Phoebe asked.

"Or to quote my son, like Drew Barrymore in Firestarter."

"So he can will it into being?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, when he orbed out of the lounge room yesterday the couch he was on burst into flames."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not," Piper laughed, "His powers are growing."

"I can't believe it, I thought he only had telekinesis and the ability to orb?" Paige said.

"I know, but he didn't tell us a lot of things you know, it took him so long to even reveal who he was. It's only natural he lied 'bout other stuff."

"Who lied?" Chris asked innocently, walking into the lounge.

Piper saw the dirt on his face, "What are you doing home, weren't you at the park with Wyatt and the girls?"

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and with a nervous laugh said, "Umm…the park, yeah. I just came home to get a couple of things." He started to orb out but Paige grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the orb.

"Not so fast Christopher. What's going on?"

"We were just playing football at the park Aunt P I just came home to get a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Potions." Chris whispered.

"POTIONS?" Piper yelled, "CHRISTOPHER PEREGRINE HALLIWELL WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"There's a demon we froze in the park, I just came home to get a vanquishing potion." Chris held his hand and his potion box orbed into his hand, "Gotta go."

He orbed back into the Underworld, "God that was too close!"

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Wasn't counting on them to be home, told them we were playing football and there was a demon we froze in the park and that's why I needed this." He held up his potion box, "Don't know if they bought it."

"Less talking, more vanquishing!" Melinda shouted.

Chris passed a few potions around and they all threw them at the frozen demons.

Chris laughed as the demons burst into flames, "Mellie I think we need to go to your place to clean up."

As Prue touched her shoulder she had a premonition:

_Melinda walked out of the bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel, "Prue, I really think we should…" She looked up and saw the demon advancing on her. _

_She screamed for her cousins, "CHRIS WYATT ORB YOUR ASSES HERE NOW!"_

_The brothers appeared, Chris threw his hands out to freeze the demon but it wouldn't work, Wyatt tried every power he had but nothing worked._

"_I'm immune to your powers little witchlings, your powers are mine."_

"_Wha…" Chris stepped in front of Melinda, grabbing Wyatt's arm he pulled them into the bathroom._

"_Did it touch you?" Chris asked, looking over his cousin._

"_No, what is it?"_

"_Look we haven't got time for explanations, Wyatt go downstairs get the triplets and see how they're doing. Bring them to the manor, we'll see you there, just avoid the damn demon."_

_Wyatt bought the triplets to the manor where Melinda was waiting pacing frantically upon hearing the orbs she said, "Kit?"_

"_He's not back yet?"_

"_No, he said he was right behind me."_

"_I'll go get him."_

"_Chris, Wyatt put a ward on the house, I can't get in."_

_Seconds later Chris appeared gasping for breath, "Damn…"_

"Maybe Mel's place isn't the best idea, I just had a premonition and it wasn't good, the demon was immune to our powers and it was going to take our powers."

"Prue, if it found us at Mel's don't you think it would find us at the manor or at your place?"

"You knew what it was!"

"How can I know if I've never seen the damn thing?"

"I don't know but you did!"

"Let's just get out of here." Wyatt orbed them all to the Montana mansion turning to his cousin he said, "See, no demons."

"Hmmm." Prue grumbled, "Not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Christopher Halliwell walked into the spare bathroom and let the hot water wash over his body. He felt a sting on his stomach frowning, he looked down and saw blood on his stomach. Had he been hit? Chris couldn't recall, but the wound hurt.

He turned off the tap, dried off and got dressed again, before he buttoned his shirt again he looked at his stomach, the wound was gone.

Melinda walked out of the bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel, "Prue, I really think we should…" She looked up and saw the demon advancing on her.

She screamed for her cousins, "CHRIS WYATT ORB YOUR ASSES HERE NOW!"

The brothers appeared, Chris threw his hands out to freeze the demon but it wouldn't work, Wyatt tried every power he had but nothing worked.

"I'm immune to your powers little witchlings, your powers are mine."

"Wha…" Chris stepped in front of Melinda, grabbing Wyatt's arm he pulled them into the bathroom.

"Did it touch you?" Chris asked, looking over his cousin. He knew this demon was trouble, he could sense something about it…he knew how to destroy it. But he needed to be alone, he had to take control of it, harness it's powers

"No, what is it?"

"Look we haven't got time for explanations, Wyatt go downstairs get the triplets and see how they're doing. Bring them to the manor, we'll see you there, just avoid the damn demon."

Wyatt bought the triplets to the manor where Melinda was waiting pacing frantically upon hearing the orbs she said, "Kit?"

"He's not back yet?"

"No, he said he was right behind me."

"I'll go get him."

"Wyatt, Chris put a ward on the house, I can't get in."

Seconds later Chris appeared gasping for breath, "Damn…" The power it had taken to destroy it was taxing, Chris couldn't believe that he was the one who'd done it. Wyatt was the strongest and Chris was well…Chris.

Things were changing…

The plan was coming along quite nicely, the Halliwell boy was receiving his powers a little ahead of time and soon although he had these powers he would be weak enough for him to turn.

Wyatt raced to Chris' side as he fell to the ground, "Chris what happened?"

"It touched me." He gasped, "The bastard touched me."

Wyatt held his hands over his brother to heal him but Chris pushed them away, "It won't work. Trust me."

"Listen let me try."

"Wyatt look the damn demon up! You heal me, you lose your powers. We can't afford that. Not with them coming."

"Who?" Mel asked as she flipped through the book of shadows looking for the demon that she had seen, "Ha! Found it!"

They all got up and crowded around the book, Chris making sure he didn't touch any of the others.

"Faégrat, theif of magic

Faégrat doesn't actually have a body of his own, it was destroyed by witches in the seventeenth century.

He shifts from witch to witch using their bodies to collect more powers and become stronger before he can once again using the collected magic, have his own body.

He usually tries for witches of a strong magical heritage and are coming into new powers. The infected witch is unable to control the power he posses thanks to the demon and can strip another witch's power by touch.

There is no known vanquishing spell for Faégrat, mostly because if you were to vanquish Faégrat there is a high possibility that the infected witch could be vanquished ."

Everybody took a step back away from Chris who stood there hugging himself, "He's going to kill me isn't he?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Who?"

Chris looked up and saw his mother, aunts and father standing at the door. Piper rushed over to him, she was about to hug him but he stepped back, "Don't."

"Chris what's going on."

Wyatt stepped forward, "There was a demon attack at the mansion, Chris managed to get the rest of us out but it touched him before the demon died."

"What demon?"

"The demon's name was Shahagra. But the demon that was inhabiting him, he was Faégrat, he shifts from magical creature to creatue. Draining their powers and using them to drain other's magic by their touch."

Piper looked at Chris and the other children, "So we'll vanquish him."

"Mum, we can't! If we vanquish Faégrat there is a huge possibility we could vanquish Chris."

"We'll just have to find a way!" Phoebe shouted.

They others got into an argument about how to go about vanquishing the demon, Chris simply got up and walked out. '_The answer lies in the basement Christopher."_

It was Wyatt's voice inside his head, but he knew deep down that it wasn't Wyatt. It was his nightmare; the Source, but involuntarily his body began to walk towards the basement.

It was as though he'd lost all control, he twisted open the basement door and without switching on the light he walked down into the darkened room.

'_That's it, just a little closer.'_

Terror grew inside Chris as he inched closer to the center of the room. The ground began to shake the floor cracked open. He desperately wanted to run back up into his mother's arms but that itself would destroy the Charmed ones and throw off the balance.

'_I've been waiting for you Christopher. A long, long time.'_

The black mist of the Woogey man rose up and swallowed Chris whole, taking a deep breath he walked up the stairs and smiled cockily. This was going to be fun.

The dark haired boy walked up to the attic again, "It's going to be okay mother." He smiled, "It's all going to be okay


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all, decided it was time to post again! You would not believe the crazy dreams i've been having about this story but i have a feeling you will be reading those ideas soon. he he!_

_Now i guess i should answer a few questions_

_**Savannah Gray: **I know Wyatt is supposed to be all powerful and he is BUT Chris is half elder now (Something that boosts his power considerably in my opinion.) And you know that whole Piper turning into mother nature or whatever she was called in Oh my goddess could actually have an effect on her children and considering Wyatt was already born that leaves Chris... Other than that...Chris didn't really reveal much about himself, i mean it took 'til Chris crossed for them to discover he was a witch... and being the son of a charmed one and an Elder...C'mon that spells power. _

_**Icantthinkofanick:** You're amazing you know that? I swear this story wouldn't be heading in this direction if it wasn't 4 ur review in chapter 2... And i promise your questions'll be answered soon._

_I wanna say thanks to everybody that's reviewed and said all those nice things._

Chapter five

"What do you mean everything's going to be okay Chris?" Piper asked, perplexed by the strange smile on his face, "This is really serious."

He held a hand up to silence her, "I told you things will be okay."

Phoebe stood there, dark eyes reading her nephew. Something was wrong with him she couldn't quite place it. It was sooo damn familiar.

Chris smiled at his aunt, "What's up Phoebe? You wanna know something? All you gotta do is ask me."

"What's going on Chris? The house starts shaking while you're downstairs then you come up all happy smiley." Paige asked, eyes narrowing.

He shrugged, "Got a different perspective on things. No biggie." He smiled broadly, "I'm alive aren't I?"

"Chris this demon might kill you!"

"Cé sera sera. What ever will be will be." He sung as he walked out again. They could hear the whistled tune as he walked out the front door.

A smiling Chris Halliwell meandered down the street a little way and then much to his surprise he flamed. Chris reappeared in the underworld where Barbus was waiting.

"Well hello there." Barbus said silkily.

Chris grinned, "Read the boy's fears all you want Barbus, it won't help."

The Demon of Fear's eyes narrowed, "Now who might you be?"

Chris smiled cockily, "Well the body is the Halliwell boy as you my may have guessed, but inside, Faégrat and as some people call me, the Woogey man."

The demon smiled at that, but he could sense the danger that this boy presented. If he played his cards right he could have all the power he wanted.

Chris cockily walked forward, "Well Barbus, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what exactly?"

Chris reached up and touched Barbus' face, the Demon's eyes opened wide as Chris began to drain his powers, "How quaint, your greatest fear is being powerless."

Barbus' face withered until he burst into flames and was vanquished. Chris orbed back to the manor where an his brother and cousins were waiting for him, "Where the hell have you been?" Wyatt demanded.

"Wy," Chris sighed with a grin on his face, "Listen, I'm okay. There's need for you to worry everything's going to be okay." He chuckled softly, "We're not going to have a trouble from Barbus anymore,"

"We're not?"

Chris nodded, "He's gone."

Chris held his arms out and the room began to spin, he laughed, "Free at last!"

Wyatt grabbed Chris' arms, "Stop it!"

Chris struggled in his grasp, "Let me go! Wy stop it!"

Wyatt orbed Chris back to his room and Chris climbed into bed, the brunette glared up at the other, "You going to make sure I go to sleep now too?"

Wyatt held his hand above Chris' face and the soft golden put his brother under enough so he would get a decent night's rest and hopefully not wake until morning.

_Chris' dream:_

_The real Chris sat tied to a chair with a blindfold on, "Let me go!" He screamed._

"_Now why would we want to do that?" Chris (_Faégrat) asked.

"_They know something's wrong." Chris said, "They'll figure it out!" _

"_No they won't." Chris (_Woogey man)_ sneered, "We got you forever."_

"_No! You can't!"_

"_We can Christopher. And rest assured, we will."_

"_Why do you want me anyway?" Chris asked, "I'm not the one born over the Nexus. That's Wyatt Phoebe and the girls, not me."_

_The Chris Woogey man cupped a hand under Chris' jaw and tilted it up so Chris could feel his breath on his face, "Rest assured I am aware of that but you are much easier to handle. Besides, you were born on a day when magic was at a standstill."_

"_That was Wyatt."_

"_No, the world was reversed. Your powers have a different edge to them. I like that better."_

(Faégrat) _Chris walked over, "And little one, I just wanted you to know that you will help me do something no demon ever has…"_

_Chris gulped, he was almost too afraid to ask, "What?"_

"_Destroy the Charmed ones."_

"_I won't let you!" he snarled, "I won't let you use me to destroy my family!" He screamed again, writhing in the bonds that were holding him down. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everybody, thought I'd send in a little update. I surprised myself with this one…_

Chapter six

Chris smiled as he walked into the attic, "The book of shadows." He whistled, "This might be interesting."

He stepped in front of the book and placed his hands on the book, to, much to his surprise still recognised him as good, chuckling he wrapped his arms around the ancient book and flamed out.

In the underworld Chris sat down a large chair and began to flick through the book. Faégrat forced Chris to put his hand on the book and absorb the book's powers then stopped.

_This boy already possessed the powers that the book contained…_

Faégrat was not amused, the plan was to use the boy to drain the powers of the Warren line to get his revenge starting with the book that disembodied him in the first place. But it seemed Christopher was full of surprises, he didn't even know that he had the power of the book let alone how to harness it.

But that would change, they would see to that, the new Source would be all-powerful. He would know how to harness what he was, what he is and what he would become.

_The ropes were grating his skin, his wrists were bleeding and raw, he needed to escape, he needed to warn his family._

"_Help me!" He screamed, "Somebody help me!"_

"_No one can help you now, you will be the new Source."_

"_NO!" he screamed and writhed harder in the chair, crying out as the ropes dug further into his skin, "I won't. I won't do it." He cried, shaking his head in denial._

"Where's the book?" Piper yelled from the attic.

Wyatt orbed everyone upstairs, Phoebe touched the book's usual resting place and had a premonition.

"_Powers of the book rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to me I call you near_

_Come to me and settle here_

_I want the power!_

_Give me the power!"_

_Chris Halliwell watched with a satisfied smile as the book's pages began to empty and enter his outstretched hand._

"_Free at last!"_

_Chris surveyed the Underworld cave, which he was sitting in, "I'm going to need a bigger cave." He mused, "After all, the Source cannot live like this."_

_His laughter echoed throughout the adjoining rooms, "Who knows, maybe I can take a few tips from the old Wyatt…"_

Phoebe came out of the vision sobbing, "No, not baby boy."

Piper recognising her sister's nickname for Chris said, "What did you see?"

"Chris, he was taking the power of the book. Something about becoming the new Source."

"No… Not little peanut, he can't."

Chris orbed back to the manor and put the book back on its stand. He looked around at the shocked faces of his family, "What?"

Piper grabbed the book and started flicking through the pages, "It's empty!" with tears in her eyes she looked up at Chris, "How could you?"

"Oh please!"

"_It's not me! Please, somebody help me!" Chris screamed at them, "It's not me!"_

_He cried out in pain as the ropes cut deeper into his wrists, "It's not me!" he screamed, "They're using me to get to you!"_

Chris rubbed his head, "Shut up or I'll gag you." Chris whispered.

"What the hell is your problem?" The sisters yelled, "How could you do that to us?"

"Look, this whole Charmed ones thing is so overrated. It's time for a change."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at his brother, "Come on Wyatt, it's all about power. Those who are strong enough to take it and those so weak they're crushed by it. There's no such thing as good and evil anymore, it's all about power."

"Chris that's not you talking." Wyatt tried to reason, "That's not you."

"_Thank you!" Chris sighed._

Chris walked to his mother's side and looked into her chestnut eyes, "Forgive me." He raised his hands and placed them on his mother and Aunt Phoebe's cheeks.

A look of shock spread over their faces as Chris drained their powers, their legs collapsed underneath them, he turned and before they even reacted Chris touched Paige and Leo and through them he got to his cousins.

He smiled, he was pleased with himself soon it, on a power scale was only he and Wyatt left standing.

"Come on big brother, we can rule the world just you and me." Chris said with a smile.

Wyatt looked at his outstretched hand and shook his head, "No way." His shield went up and he backed against the wall, "No way in hell."

"_Focus you stupid witch! Focus damnit! There has to be a way out of this place."_

"_O Christopher my dear boy you aren't going anywhere."_

"_I'm not going to let you hurt them." Chris snarled, "You touch Wyatt and I'll…"_

"_You'll what?"_

Chris picked up Excalibur, "Hey Wyatt, you really think that stupid shield is going to stop me?"

"It can."

"Wanton powers of this blade yield

Penetrate that which would shield"

Chris threw Excalibur to the shield and laughed as Wyatt's jaw dropped as the shield was pierced and the sword imbedded itself into the wall. Wyatt stood there in shock and couldn't move in time to prevent Chris touching him. The dark haired man reached out and touched his face of his older brother.

He grinned as Wyatt's face paled, "Thank you big brother. You've given me the power I need."

"Chris, you're killing me."

"_Stop please!" Chris begged, "I'll do anything you want just don't kill them please!"_

"_You need to be a bit more convincing Christopher."_

"_Please! I'll be the Source, just leave them alone!"_

"Fine!" Chris let go of Wyatt's face and stepped into the middle of the attic, "Now I want you all to listen very closely. I'm unstoppable now, I have the power of the charmed ones, the future charmed ones, the reincarnation of Melinda Warren, an Elder and the Twice blessed.

"There's nothing standing in my way now."

"_Except me." Chris snarled, "I will stop you!"_

"No, you wont."

When they all came to they looked around for Chris, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Piper shook her head, "I don't know._"_

"_AUNT PHOEBE!" _Chris' voice rang in Phoebe's head, _"Aunt Phoebe I'm trapped. The woo-" He stopped with a pained scream._

Phoebe's hands ran through her hair for a moment, "He left me with some of my powers."

"What?" Piper asked.

"He's trying to get a message through, something about being trapped. He's hurting, it felt as though he was using all his strength just to get something across. The Woo- then he stopped."

Then it clicked, why everything was so familiar. She scrambled to her feet and ran downstairs closely followed by her family, she raced into the basement and they all saw the big crack in the concrete, "he's out… after twenty-five years he's out."

"Who?" Wyatt asked.

"I should have known when he told me about the dreams." Phoebe scolded herself, "He told me he'd been dreaming about the Woogey man, hearing the vanquishing spell in his dreams, the darkness. I didn't listen, why didn't I listen?"

"Phoebe you weren't to know." Piper soothed.

"But I should have!"

"_The Woogey man! Aunt Phoebe, you gotta listen, there isn't much time. They're working together, Faégrat wants revenge because a Warren disembodied him and the Woogey man just wants my power. Something about me being easier to handle… he doesn't want the…" He cried out in pain but continued, "Nexus, something about magic being reversed on the day I was born or something, I don't know. But with these other powers something's going on, I don't know yet."_

_Chris' back arched and he howled in pain, "Stop it!"_

"_You stupid little brat!"_

_He turned his head toward the noise, "I'll stop you!"_

_Faégrat stormed over to him and grabbed his jaw tightly, "You won't stop me Christopher. I'll destroy you."_

"_The Woogey man's stronger than you asshole. You really think he's just going to allow you to keep their powers?"_

"_Little one I don't think you understand your predicament. I get the Charmed ones and the other powers but, Woogey gets you."_

_Chris froze up in terror as the demon continued, "You'll be locked in this chair inside your head for the rest of your life and the Woogey man's going use you to destroy the world."_

_Suddenly the room went silent again, "God help me."_

Wyatt started to panic, "So, he's been taken over by these demons and we're powerless to stop them?"

"Maybe not." Leo mused, "There might be a way for us to regain some power. We could call it."

"Mum! Aunt Paige! Aunt Piper! We've lost our powers!"

"We know kids, we lost ours too. Chris stole them."

"Chris?"

Wyatt nodded then launched into the tale much to his cousins' shock.

Chris smiled cockily as he walked into Barbus' empty lair, "This will do quite nicely." He spied a demon rustling in one of the corners, "What are you doing here?" His voice echoed.

"Rack off witch. I'm busy setting up my pad."

Chris' hand shot out and locked the demon in a telekinetic chokehold, "This is my place do you understand? There is a new power rising in the world and that power is me. Serve me and I will spare your life, act with such arrogance again I will kill you. What do you say?"

He released the grip and then the demon knelt before him, "My lord what do you require of me?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Sorry if I confused anyone last chapter. I uploaded only half the chappie then decided to add more._

Chapter seven…

Fifteen minutes later the lair was set up and the new Source of all Evil was getting quite cozy in his underground lair. Chris called out to his very first servant, an albino demon known as Chanjada.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to bring me the Twice blessed, he has no powers but nevertheless I want you to bind his hands but keep in mind if ANY harm comes to him I will kill you. We clear?"

He nodded and shimmered out, Chris stretched out and awaited his older brother's arrival.

"Let me go!"

Chris walked back into the main room and saw his brother writhing in Chanjada's grasp, "Let him go, he's of no threat to me."

The demon did as he was told and Wyatt was released, "I know what happened Chris." Wyatt said angrily, "I know he's got you but what disgusts me Christopher is the fact that you're not fighting."

"Why should I bother? Tell me that? All my life I've lived in the shadow of the rest of you and now that I'm getting some of the recognition I deserve you're jealous!"

"_Shut up!" Chris growled._

"I'm sick of living in your shadow Wyatt."

"My shadow? Chris if you haven't noticed mum, dad and the aunts worship the ground you walk on."

A cave opened up to reveal a small but comfortable room, "In there is your room Wyatt, I will speak to you in the morning."

"I wanna talk to you now Chris! You're seriously shitting me!"

Chris casually flicked his wrist and flamed Wyatt into the cave then regenerated the rock. The demons inside Chris just wished the twice blessed would join them so they could distribute some of the power because they were at war with how they should be used.

Chris Halliwell smirked as he listened to the two demons were arguing about the powers contained in Chris' body.

"_You swore that I could take the Charmed one's powers so I could reform then you would keep those of the children!"_

"My plans have changed Faégrat, you are no longer needed around here." 

Chris heard a loud crash, the sound of flames and Faégrat's screams as he was vanquished.

"_I guess it's just you and me Woogey, but tell me this; how are you going to absorb more powers?"_

"_I'm a warlock Christopher. I'm in the body of the son of a Charmed one and an Elder, I can do anything I want."_

"_I'm still going to stop you."_

"_We'll see Chris, from what I can tell you my boy are actually enjoying yourself."_

"_The hell I am."_

Wyatt paced the floor of his prison cell, Chris was evil, his own baby brother. He knew that Chris was in there somewhere but why he wasn't fighting those demons inside him was dumbfounding because he knew that there was a distinct possibility Chris was enjoying himself.

A thought suddenly slipped into Chris' mind, Barbus. Although Chris' magic was bound and it was Faégrat whom had absorbed the power Chris was sure he could harness it. But what was the fear of a demon?

_Chris closed his already blindfolded eyes and concentrated and found it. The Woogey man was afraid that Chris would rise up against him. A smirk played across his face and to his surprise an athame appeared in his hand._

_He began to work feverishly at the ropes binding his wrists, and soon to his surprise the ropes fell away. Pulling away the ropes he then began pulling off the blindfold, he was free. Granted he was still trapped inside his head Chris at least was able to look around and to his surprise he was in a copy of the manor._

_The book…the book of shadows had to be in the attic, he made a mad dash for the stairs and he was scared to death. But there it was, his spell…the vanquishing spell!_

_It wasn't there, but a spell came into his mind, "I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space"_

_The book reappeared and soon he'd found the spell, he opened his mouth to speak the words but he couldn't._

"_You think you can overthrow me?" the demon asked._

"_I can damn well try."_

_Woogey hadn't noticed but Chris had removed the spell around the cave and Wyatt had been released. _

Suddenly both brothers reappeared in the basement, "Chris say the spell!" Wyatt shouted alerting the family to his presence, they all raced to the basement.

"Chris baby you can do it!" Piper shouted.

There were tears in his eyes, Chris shook his head and with a small but tired voice he replied, "I can't. I'm not strong enough."

:Yes you are damn it Chris!"

"_I am light,_

_I am one too strong to fight._

_Return to dark where shadows dwell,_

_You cannot have this Halliwell._

_Go away and leave my sight_

_And take with you this endless night."_

The Halliwell family watched as familiar white lights swirled around the room and a black mist seeped away from Chris' body. There were tortured screams falling down as the Woogey man was trapped under the nexus.

Wyatt raced to his little brother's side, "You okay Chris?"

Chris rested his head on Wyatt's shoulder as they hugged, "I will be."

Chris smiled brightly soon things began to return to normal. Chris was healed and the powers of the Halliwell line were soon restored to their rightful owners.

All was right with the world again….


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _Surprise!_ _Bet you didn't see this coming but there were some things that needed a little shaking up and maybe a little explaining so I'm not done just yet._

_**Icantthinkofanick: **This might not seem redeemable as an answer but all I can say is that there a higher powers than the Woogey man (or the charmed ones for that matter) at work._

_Wyatt wasn't inside Chris' head, someone you are going to meet brought them both back to the manor. Lets just say I'll explain it in chapter nine okay? Thanks for the constructive review_

Chapter eight

My dear readers I hope you weren't fooled by the seemingly happy ending our heroes and their family received because this tale takes on a much darker twist, because all is not what it seems in the Halliwell manor. I am yet to introduce myself; I go by many names these days most of which I have no doubt you will be unable to pronounce so you may call me…Melinda.

I see everything that goes on in this house and my children are going to be rocked by something so shocking it tear this family apart.

Chris poured over the book of shadows; he hadn't slept in days. His mind was ticking over everything that had happened to him in the past month. He'd had two demons inside his head that had trapped him inside himself and had almost destroyed his family.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the family Chris had unwillingly kept Barbus' powers; he hadn't realised that at the time he was freed but three days after the event Chris read his mother's fears.

Since that day Chris had been taking extra doses of his empath-blocking potion, Chris had been an empath since he was a small child. With the onset of these new powers all his perceptive powers had been heightened which was causing the young witch to be slightly more irritable than usual.

The smell of fear threatened to intoxicate him at times but he was getting the hang of things, even though he used this new power against his potions teacher at magic school just the once. He could not deny he was tempted to use it more often, Chris had tried to lock it in the proverbial box inside his head.

Fear, Chris soon discovered, was a branch of empathy that involved a type of telempathy that he was yet to discover. He could implant the seeds of fear in another's mind then waited as their fears played out in their head from Chris' projection.

He could hear hushed voices floating up from downstairs as Piper and her sisters discussed the young half Elder.

"He's not himself." Piper sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"Piper maybe it's hormones." Paige suggested, "Or it could be that Chris is going to you know…this time."

They didn't know it before that moment but Chris had shimmered just out of the room so he could eaves drop. Phoebe felt a sudden surge of pure anger and its intensity scared the hell out of her. She pushed her chair away from the table and walked to the door where she was greeted by green eyes burning with an angry fire.

"How can you think that?" He shouted at them, "Paige, Phoebe I'm your nephew for crying out loud and you," he glared at his mother, "I'm your son. You're supposed to believe in me!"

"Chris I do."

"I am not evil." He ground out, "I'm a good person and a damn good witch and if you three pulled your heads out of that twisted paranoia you live in you might see it! you have the audacity to even consider I would turn just because Wyatt turned last time. For Christ's sake I'm part Elder, part god, part witch and part demon, you can't expect perfection mum because as much as I want to…I can't give it."

Piper engulfed Chris in a hug, "Peanut, we're just worried…we want to know what's wrong?"

"I've just been coping in my own way with what happened with the Woogey man. But I've kinda realised that I'm not."

Chris looked into his mother's eyes and said, "Can you help me?"

"Of course we can baby." She hugged him tighter, "You'll be okay."

"I'm going to go back to bed okay?"

Piper kissed his forehead, "Love you baby."

Chris orbed away, not to his room but to that of his older brother, "Wy…" He shook his shoulder, "Wy wake up!"

"What's up?" Wyatt asked groggily, "demon attack?"

"No, just had a nightmare. Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Wyatt sighed in annoyance but when his vision cleared and he saw just how scared his little brother was and lifted the doona. "Here you go."

The fifteen-year-old curled into Wyatt's shape then pulled the doona around him, "Thanks Wyatt." He mumbled softly and was then soon asleep.

Wyatt was worried, it had been a month since the events with the demons but he had thought Chris was over it but it was becoming obvious he wasn't anywhere near over it.

There was a day a couple of weeks ago when the boys were playing in the park with their cousins and something had frozen the city. The world had stopped and each one of the Halliwell children had been exposed to their greatest fears and when it stopped it had been Chris who was left standing looking at them all like they were crazy.

Chris had said something the night before he'd stolen their powers, _"Wy," Chris sighed with a grin on his face, "Listen, I'm okay. There's need for you to worry everything's going to be okay." He chuckled softly, "We're not going to have a trouble from Barbus anymore,"_

"_We're not?"_

_Chris nodded, "He's gone."_

_Chris held his arms out and the room began to spin, he laughed, "Free at last!"_

At the time Wyatt had wondered what Chris meant by the whole thing but in time he'd forgotten. Soon Wyatt fell asleep and the two boys were thrown into a nightmare of Chris' creation.

The nightmare… 

_Chris was running across the attic he had to get to the child before the other man. _

_He was halted by the force of an athame sliding into his belly he fell to his knees looking down at the spot where the Elder's hand and athame still remained. The other man pulled it out and as Chris fell to the floor he cried out, "Dad."_

_Blue orbs fell in front of him, "Oh god, Chris."_

"_Wyatt…" he said, using his head to indicate behind him, "Wyatt."_

_Leo looked up at the man holding the infant, "It's for the best Leo." But as the man orbed out Leo stayed with Chris. Leo picked him up and walked them to Piper's room he helped him onto the bed._

"_You have to find Wyatt." He gasped._

"_We'll find him together." Leo reassured him._

_He shook his head. "It won't work, you've already tried." He said, referring to Leo's healing attempts, "Gideon's magic did this to me, he's the only one who can stop it." He brushed Leo's hands away._

"_Go, saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that."_

"_Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt remember? We still have time."_

"_Only 'til the trauma turns him."_

"_I'm not going to choose between you and Wyatt Chris, I can't."_

"_You don't have to dad. Find Gideon…you save us both."_

"_Alright, alright but I'm not leaving you alone."_

_I'm here now, you can hold on okay, hold on, hold on. I'm here now you can hold on okay?"_

_He nodded, tears were brimming in his eyes, and he wanted to stay, to hold on. He couldn't, he wanted to tell his father how much he loved him. He wanted to stay he really did but it hurt too much to hold on. He just wanted to know Wyatt would be safe._

"_Don't give up okay?"_

"_You either." _

_Each breath grew shallower and shallower by the second, he rolled his head to the side. Even though he was dying he didn't want his father to think he was weak, it just hurt too much to see the pain in his eyes._

_Everything was fading and as the dark closed in his breathing stopped and then there wasn't any pain or cold. There was nothing._

Both boys woke up screaming, Chris opened his eyes and saw Gideon standing in front of them, fumbling backwards for Wyatt's hand, as the elder raised the sword above his head Chris found Wyatt's hand and they orbed to their parents bed.

"Chris, Wyatt what's the matter?"

"There was this dude in Wyatt's room, he had a sword and he was going to kill us!" Chris cried.

Piper and her husband ran to the twice blessed's room and halted when they saw the sword sticking out of his bed. Piper looked at Leo, "What's going on Leo?"

Leo shivered, "So much fear."

Chris walked into the room, "So, do you know what did it?"


End file.
